


Especial de Halloween

by kathusjka



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi, mo xiang tong xiu - Fandom
Genre: M/M, especial de Halloween
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27345331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathusjka/pseuds/kathusjka
Summary: FanFic, escrito para el evento de Halloween, de "Otra pagina de XiCheng" en Facebook
Kudos: 9





	Especial de Halloween

Especial de Halloween.

Por la temporada, se anunció la llegada de una feria de Halloween a la ciudad, Wei Wuxian al leer el anuncio en weibo, inmediatamente en wechat, empezó la convocatoria para ir. Entre sus contactos estaba su incondicional amigo Nie Huasiang, su hermano menor Jiang Cheng, así como el nuevo amigo del Jiang, Wen Ning y junto con su hermana Wen Qing.

Una vez que la invitación fue hecha, y empezaron a confirmar, Huasiang se encargó de soltar el hilo, frente al amigo de su hermano mayor, Lan XiChen, el cual llevaba tiempo enamorado del Jiang.

-A-Jue- el fin de semana, voy a ir con mis amigos a la feria de Halloween.

-¿Con Wei Wuxian?- eso significa problemas. -¿Quién más va?- Dime que va el joven Jiang, él es la voz de la razón.

-Claro que él también va, así como los hermanos Wen, entraron este semestre como nuevo ingreso, Wen Ning, es un alfa que hizo que todas las chicas quisieran estar con el, y como no supo que hacer, se encerró en un salón, y ahí conoció a A-Cheng. Y la otra persona es Wen Qing, su hermana mayor, la cual agradeció de manera muy atenta a A-Cheng, que cuidara de su hermano.-Quien por cierto es muy bella-. Según la opinión general, -creo que hasta A-Cheng también sucumbió-.

El Lan estaba leyendo unos documentos, sus ojos recorrían los renglones de letras, de términos y condiciones del contrato, pero sus oídos estaban en la plática que los hermanos tenían. Al escuchar el nombre del chico Jiang, toda su atención fue puesta en la plática, ahora solo fingía leer el documento frente a él. Tomo su vaso de té y el resto lo arrojo en la planta cercana a la mesa, se puso de pie y se acercó a los hermanos. Ambos hermanos se le quedaron viendo, el Lan ya estaba ahí de pie junto a ellos, escuchando la plática, con un vaso en la mano.

El Lan al sentir las miradas de ambos, contestó.-Solo vine por un poco mas de te.

-La jarra de te todavía tiene- contesto Huasiang. Señalando la jarra en la mesa.

-Ahh-. –También necesito más hielo- dijo XiChen con una amable sonrisa.

MingJue solo veía la interacción entre ambos, suspiro, rodo los ojos y se llevó a su amigo a la cocina.

-¿Puedes intentar ser menos obvio? Es claro que la mención del chico Jiang, hace que tu cabeza se vaya a las nubes inmediatamente. Dime -¿Por cuánto tiempo más, seguirás fingiendo? Y sé que cuando pones esa cara de estar en las nubes, estás pensando cosas no aptas para el público. Lamento informarte que Huasiang, también lo sabe, desde hace mucho.

-La mención de ese nuevo alfa Wen, es lo que me molesta-.

-Calma a tu alfa, XiChen- Ese chico Wen de seguro no tiene posibilidades a tu lado-.

-¿Y la hermana? –escuche que muy agradecida y bella-. Dijo mientras fruncía el ceño levemente y apretaba el vaso con su mano.

-Es adorable, según las palabras de A-Cheng.- dijo Huasiang. –Upppppsssss-.

-¿Quién es adorable?-¿La hermana?-, ¿El alfa ese?- Y el vaso se rompió en su mano.

-XiChen. ¿Estás bien?- suelta eso y déjame ver tu mano.

-Yo estoy bien, solo es un pequeño corte.

-Si es pequeño, por suerte no sangraste.

-Si quieres, puedes venir con nosotros, es este sábado 31 de Octubre, no vamos a ir disfrazados- dijo Huasiang, mientras sacaba la charola de hielos y los servía.

-Wei Wuxian invito también a tu hermano, Lan Wangi, aún no ha confirmado, pero si XiChen-ge yo te invito en caso de que tú hermano, rechace.- dijo con una sonrisa. –Es más, ven tú también gege, distráete del trabajo un momento-.

Ambos mayores se miraron. Aún no habían tomado una decisión cuando, Huasiang, dijo; -listo ya les avise, que ustedes van- Y se fue de la cocina.

Ambos adultos se quedaron viendo mutuamente, el Lan, nervioso; porque estaría en una casi cita con el Jiang, si se omitían a todos los demás. Y el Nie, porque, pasaría la tarde con una bola de niños. –Suspiro ante la imagen de Wei Wuxian y los problemas- perdidos en sus pensamientos.

**_31 de Octubre medio día._ **

Jiang Cheng, se miraba al espejo con el ceño fruncido, aun no estaba convencido de su atuendo, miro hacia atrás y toda su cama estaba llena de ropa. Otras veces era muy fácil elegirlo, su instinto se lo decía, solo tomaba las prendas, arreglaba su largo cabello y listo quedaba satisfecho. Pero ahora nada lo convencía. El tener la imagen de la chica Wen, tampoco lo ayudaba, ella era guapa, sintió que congeniaron bien. Y su sonrisa se le hizo bonita. Al final eligió, un pantalón negro con rasgaduras en las piernas, tenis negros, su chamarra de piel y una playera morada, su cabello lo peino con trenzas del lado derecho, las cuales sujeto con un pequeño broche de lotos; emblema de su familia, el lado izquierdo caía libremente, se delineo los ojos y se puso colonia.

En otro lado, Lan XiChen, estaba bastante nervioso frente al espejo, la mayoría de su ropa era formal, no podía ir vestido así a una feria, donde claramente todos irían informales. Entro de nueva cuenta a su closet, cuando llamaron a su puerta.

-Hermano- dijo Lan Wangi. –Me invitaron a un festival, para la tarde y ya me voy-

-Wangi- Adelante, claro, espero no te moleste, también fui invitado por el joven Nie.

-Claro que no- Es bueno que te distraigas.

-No encuentro que ponerme, todo se me hace muy formal-

-Puedes usar algo mío

-Gracias, de hecho pensaba en hacer una llamada. Adelántate, te veo allá.

XiChen tomo su teléfono listo para marcar, cuando el aparato empezó a sonar.

-¿Si?

-Ya voy por ti, A-Sang, ya se adelantó.

-¿Vienes por mí?- Aun no estoy listo L

-Corrección estoy fuera de tu casa, viendo la fuente del jardín.- ¿Cómo que no estás listo? No me digas que nada de lo que tienes te satisface para presentarte ante los ojos del chico Jiang…

-…

-Ahhhh, baja iremos de compras, urgentemente.- Trae tu cartera-.

Ambos llegaron al centro comercial, entraron a una tienda, y las encargadas se les acercaron inmediatamente.

-Queremos asesoría, para Halloween, estamos en sus manos señoritas-. Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Las encargadas empezaron a juntar ropas, y calzado, los llevaron a los vestidores.

MingJue, vestía pantalón de mezclilla, una playera manga corta bastante pegada que resaltaba sus abdominales, unos botines cafés y una chamarra café con estoperoles, su cabello largo quedo suelto. Todo un Adonis para las encargadas de la tienda. Por su parte XiChen vestía un pantalón de cuero negro, botas negras, una playera de manga corta, y una chamarra de mezclilla. Su cabello lo peino en media cola, y el resto suelto. Ambos fueron maquillados por las empleadas del lugar, quienes gustosas los maquillaron.

Al cabo de 45 minutos, ambos estaban listos con atuendos nuevos y adecuados. Las encargadas de la tienda se los comían con los ojos, un par de alfas, así de apuestos no se veían todos los días. MingJue agradeció a las señoritas y les dio una gran propina.

Salieron del centro comercial. Y se fueron al festival.

**_En el festival,_ **

Al llegar todo estaba adornado muy bien, en la gran entrada, estaba un espantapájaros de más de dos metros, el cual servía como punto de encuentro para los visitantes. Ya todos estaban ahí; Wei Wuxian estaba parloteando al aire, mientras Lan Wangi, escuchaba atentamente. Nie Huasiang, estaba comiendo palomitas, mientras platicaba con un muchacho de ojos verdes, Wen Ning, y al final estaba el joven Jiang con bebida en mano, y a su lado una chica, de abrigo rojo Wen Qing.

-Solo se tú mismo, amigo mío, y no dejes que te quiten lo que es tuyo-. Dijo solemnemente MingJue.

-Gracias- contesto XiChen.

Y ambos se acercaron al grupo. Las presentaciones fueron hechas, el chico Wen lucia muy nervioso, y la chica Wen lucia hermosa en su abrigo rojo, con su cabello al aire. XiChen solo la miro de arriba a abajo, discretamente, con que ella era la chica bella. E inmediatamente se interpuso entre ambos, con una gran sonrisa. –Espero se diviertan-, soltó al aire.

-No se olviden, que el evento final es la carrera zombi; gana quien mantenga el listón que nos dieron en la entrada- grito Wei Wuxian, mientras jalaba del brazo a Lan Wangi y ondeaba el listón rojo que se estaba amarrando en su cabello largo.

-¿Carrera zombi?- pregunto XiChen.

-Si-, contesto Huasiang, a media noche se cerraran los locales y empezara la carrera zombi, los 5 últimos en mantener el listón, se llevaran distintos premios.

-¿Nos atacaran los zombis?-pregunto Wen Qing.

-Así parece, por eso los locatarios y staff, están disfrazados así.- Observo MingJue.

Wen Ning se estremeció, de repente fue consiente de cuantos zombis había sueltos por ahí.

El grupo comenzó a avanzar y en los primeros dos juegos se mantuvieron unidos, para el tercer juego, los hermanos Nie empezaron su maniobra.

Nie Huasiang, dijo que quería, ir por más comida, así que jalo del brazo a Wen Ning, quien no decía no, y se fueron a la sección de comida. Nie MingJue, al ver que la señorita Wen buscaba con la vista a su hermano, le dijo que fue por mas comida en compañía de su hermano menor, que no se preocupara y que el podía acompañarla a donde ella quisiera, ya que las filas en la sección de comida siempre eran largas. Ella asintió y fueron al tiro al blanco. Wei Wuxian ya se había separado de todos jalando siempre de la mano de Lan Wangi; y al final solo quedaron XiChen con Jiang Cheng. Ambos voltearon a verse, Jiang Cheng sonrió y le dijo; -Vamos, señor Lan- vamos a los juegos.

El Lan por dentro estaba muy feliz por la bella sonrisa que recibió. –No me llames señor-, -no estoy tan viejo-. Llámame por mi nombre; XiChen, o por mi nombre de nacimiento; Lan Huan. El mismo se sorprendio por su atrevimiento.

-Ok, mi nombre es Jiang Wanyin-, así estamos parejos, XiChen-ge.

Y se adelantó a caminar, XiChen se quedó ahí parado, que lo llamara XiChen-ge hizo corto circuito en su cabeza, su cine mental se activó y lo llevo a lugares donde Wanyin, lo llamaba de esa forma todos los días, y ahí se quedó deleitándose con la figura del joven Jiang, no de su Wanyin, si SU Wanyin. Ya no se separaría de él, pensó. Así que se puso a trotar y lo alcanzo y tomo la mano del chico Jiang. El cual no opuso resistencia y se fueron caminando a la rueda de la fortuna. Al llegar a la fila, XiChen, empezó a notar las miradas que ambos recibían, pero le molesto más las miradas que recibía Wanyin; el chico era una belleza y el ir arreglado así llamaba mucho la atención, pero al parecer Wanyin era inmune a todas ellas. Así que lo único que hizo XiChen fue abrazar el cuerpo a su lado, noto como los tipos de atrás, lo miraron feo, voltearon la vista.

Jiang Wanyin, se quedó ahí quieto, sintiendo el brazo de XiChen por la cintura. Volteo a verlo y el otro se disculpó. –Los tipos de atrás no dejaban de mirarte-.

-Ahhh, ya veo, gracias- y sonrió.

La fila avanzo y ellos entraron, XiChen mantuvo el brazo en la cintura de Wanyin, el zombi que manipulaba el aparato, no dejaba de ver a Wanyin. XiChen acerco el cuerpo de Wanyin al suyo. El zombi se le quedo viendo feo a XiChen, -recuerden que a media noche es la cacería- dijo. -Preciosuras como tú no pueden morir-, -Gracias- contesto XiChen y subieron a su cabina.

Ambos se sentaron en el mismo asiento juntos y el agarre de XiChen seguía ahí. –Disculpa-.

-No me molesta- si así lo fuera, ya te hubiera roto las piernas.- contesto con un sonrojo-. Volteo la cabeza –Mira la vista, es hermosa- XiChen, miro la silueta del Jiang. –si es bastante hermoso- contesto mientras percibía el olor a lotos en el cabello del Jiang.

Jiang Cheng, sentía mariposas en el estómago, y no era por la altura, él no tenía miedo a las alturas, se sorprendió del giro de la situación, el llego con la intención de acercarse más a Wen Qing, porque había llamado su atención; y ahora estaba en este momento íntimo, con Lan XiChen, quien fue su primer crush, en la vida. Decir que se sentía muy feliz, lo era, XiChen era el sueño de todos los de su escuela. Ahora podía decir que estuvo en una cita con él. ¿Si era esto una especie de cita verdad? Ambos estaban en ese momento íntimo, y estaban solos. Su omega estaba feliz y empezó a soltar feromonas de felicidad. Las cuales inundaron la nariz del alfa de XiChen, quien tomo la barbilla del Jiang y empezó a girar su cabeza hacia él, la cercanía de ambos era asfixiante, el alfa estaba embriagado, el contacto entre ambas bocas era inminente, los ojos de Jiang Cheng estaban brillando, solo unos milímetros y …

–El viaje ha terminado- sonrió el zombi a la par que abría la puerta de la cabina. –Adelante Romeo, que hay gente en la fila-.

Ambos se separaron, pero el agarre de XiChen seguía ahí, y cubrió con su olor al Jiang, el zombi solo giro los ojos. –Espero la hora de la cacería para matar zombis-.

Caminaron lejos y entraron a la casa de los espejos. Luego fueron al tiro al blanco, ahí Jiang Cheng, se enamoró de un peluche en forma de mantarraya; el cual fue ganado después de 4 rondas por XiChen. La sonrisa que le entrego Jiang Cheng hizo que a XiChen se le fundiera el cerebro otra vez, su alfa, quería cargarlo y llevarlo lejos de ahí. Para que nadie más viera esa bella sonrisa. Ellos estaban encerrados en su burbuja, y no se dieron cuenta que alguien los observaba a lo lejos, con odio en la mirada.

Después de 3 horas se volvieron a encontrar con los demás, en el área de comida, MingJue y la chica Qing parecían llevarse muy bien, aún seguían juntos y ella ya lo llamaba A-Jue, para sorpresa de Huasiang, por otro lado la chaqueta de Lan Wangi, cubría el cuerpo mojado de Wei Wuxian. Wen Ning se mostraba más tranquilo y abierto hacia Huasiang, y al final estaban ellos, que seguían abrazados.

-Vaya parece que tenemos un ganador- anuncio Wei Wuxian, -Quien te viera Jiang Cheng-

-Cállate-

-Cállame-

Y empezó el forcejeo entre ambos, los hermanos se quedaron viendo entre ellos, en una de sus pláticas silenciosas, y luego los separaron. Estaban en eso, cuando por el altavoz se anunció lo siguiente: Estimado público, gracias por venir a la feria de Halloween, de este año, se les recuerda la última dinámica, el staff zombi será quienes los perseguirán para quitarles sus listones, amárrenlos bien a sus manos o piernas por favor; los últimos 5 sobrevivientes serán recompensados. Así como a los 5 mejores cazadores, nuestros zombis tienen un listón negro, quienes colecten más listones de igual forma ganaran algo. La gente estaba escuchando atenta y al escuchar recompensa, todos aplaudieron. Si alguien no quiere participar, por favor salga de las instalaciones, hacia el estacionamiento, por el camino iluminado, ya que la feria será cerrada para darle más emoción a la cacería. Cuiden esos listones como su vida. Sin más inicia la cuenta regresiva; 30, 29, 28, 27,… Los locales de comida fueron cerrados inmediatamente, Wen Ning de inmediato tiro su bebida, y miro a los demás con ojos de cordero, Huasiang solo tomo su mano, -tranquilo, por eso recorrimos la feria, hay muchos escondites-. La multitud empezó a correr y Wei Wuxian fue uno de ellos, tomando del brazo a Lan Wangi -¿Qué esperan? Muévanse, que los zombis de la comida ya están ahí de pie listos-.

Wen Qing tomo de la mano a MingJue y también se echó a correr, Lan XiChen siguió el ejemplo de los demás, tomo fuerte la mano de Jiang Cheng y empezaron a correr juntos, empezando a buscar un escondite. Los únicos que se quedaron ahí fueron Wen Ning y Huasiang.

10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2,1. Y el sonido de una sirena anunciaba el inicio de la cacería, junto con el grito de la multitud.

La mano de Jiang Cheng, estaba siendo tomada fuerte muy fuerte. Correr al lado de XiChen era algo abrumador, su corazón latía por la adrenalina del evento y también por los eventos pasados. Los gritos se empezaron a escuchar de todos lados, ningún lugar era seguro para ellos.

-XiChen-ge, debemos sobrevivir, quiero uno de esos premios-.

XiChen asintió y apretó con más fuerza su mano, ambos seguían corriendo con sus listones bien amarrados.

A pesar de ser un juego y todos ser humanos, de verdad parecía un apocalipsis zombi, cuando una pareja era alcanzada, la otra persona soltaba a la víctima y seguía corriendo. Mientras los zombis arrancaban los listones de sus víctimas. Gritos de alegría y de espanto se escuchaban por igual. Todo se hizo un caos de inmediato, la temperatura siguió bajando y el cielo se nublo.

Jiang Cheng fue guiado a la carpa de la pitonisa. Ambos entraron y buscaron refugio. La carpa estaba vacía, ahí ambos se sentaron un momento, y se tomaron un respiro de toda la adrenalina que corría por sus cuerpos. El rostro de Jiang Cheng tenía las mejillas rosadas, XiChen, volteo y le pregunto- ¿Estas bien?- Jiang Cheng asintió con la cabeza y recargo su cabeza en el hombro de XiChen, si nos atrapan como a las demás parejas no me dejes ahí a mi suerte, si no te rompo las piernas. XiChen, tomo su mano y asintió, -Nunca te dejare solo-.

Los ruidos de la cacería pronto llegaron a las afueras de la carpa. Ellos la cerraron rápidamente, y aunque por fuera tocaban la puerta insistentemente, casi tirándola, ellos no abrieron la puerta. Los gritos de las víctimas se escucharon, y después nada. En esos instantes Jiang Cheng abrazo fuertemente a XiChen. Su momento fue interrumpido por ruidos en la parte trasera.

-Mierd…! Grito Jiang Cheng del susto.

La pitonisa estaba toda despeinada con el maquillaje corrido y sin su preciado listón negro. –Ustedes tortolos- los miro furiosa, -Por ustedes perdí el juego y me ataco un grupo de 4 personas- se acercó a ellos amenazante abrió la puerta y grito: -Aquí hay listones de colores- XiChen y Jiang Cheng se levantaron como el rayo, se tomaron de la mano y salieron por detrás de la carpa, los gritos y pasos se escuchaban detrás de ellos. Se dirigieron al tiro al blanco y ahí fueron ayudados por un grupo de personas, que le hizo frente a los zombis, XiChen recordó las palabras y tomo a un zombi de un brazo y lo levanto por el aire, lo lanzo a una de las tantas pilas de paja que había y le arranco el listón, el resto del grupo animado por tal acción, rodearon a los zombis y les quitaron sus listones, quienes al verse sin su listón, se quedaron tirados en la paja. –Diablos muchacho, que fuerza tienes en los brazos-. Antes de caer completamente en la paja grito: -Aquí hay un grupo de listones de colores!-.

El grupo de inmediato corrió. Se escondieron entre dos puestos. -Vaya, sí que tienes un novio fuerte- Se dirigió uno de ellos a Jiang Cheng. –Si tiene una gran fuerza en los brazos, levanto al zombi como un muñeco de peluche-. Y todos rieron brevemente. XiChen estaba apenado por tener la atención sobre él y la fuerza en sus brazos, finalmente, era algo que todos los miembros de su familia tenían. Jiang Cheng por su lado se sintió orgulloso de que llamaran a XiChen su novio, él no se tomó la molestia de corregirlos. –Nuestro grupo ha sufrido bajas, éramos 12 ahora solo quedamos nosotros, pero si brazos se une, podemos llegar a la victoria-. Apenas alcanzo a decir eso, cuando fueron emboscados, Jiang Cheng, tomo el brazo de XiChen, y huyeron mientras el grupo era totalmente sometido.

Corrieron nuevamente, y entraron a la casa de los sustos. La cual estaba desierta, ambos aumentaron su agarre y caminaron despacio evitando hacer ruidos. Escucharon un grito y el ruido de una sierra, Jiang Cheng, grito, XiChen se puso a correr y escucharon una risa, era uno de los robots de la casa, que se accionaban con sensor de movimiento. El cual era un payaso asesino. Siguieron caminando con el corazón en la mano. La adrenalina era demasiada, y ellos estaban en el centro del terror. Volvieron a escuchar cómo se accionaba otro robot, y de repente el mundo se oscureció.

Nie Huasiang, en compañía de Wen Ning, encontraron un buen escondite, cuando el caos comenzó, solo corrieron poco, comparado con el resto de sus compañeros que corrió al otro lado de la sección de comida, ambos se quedaron muy quietos, viendo como empezaron a caer de ambos bandos, a pesar de ser menor, el lado zombi, llevaba ventaja. Como era un apocalipsis zombi, necesitaban armas, de algún tipo, hasta una escoba de la decoración servía. Una vez que el caos abandono la sección de comida, salieron y buscaron armas, encontraron escobas, y demás insumos de limpieza, así fueron avanzando, con cubeta en una mano y escoba en la otra, y cambiando de escondite. Todo era normal, dentro de lo que una cacería zombi podría ser, pero logro ver a su amigo A-Cheng, junto con XiChen, entrando a la casa de los sustos, todo lucia bien; hasta que detrás de ellos entro un grupo de personas, con disfraz de zombi. Se armó de todo su valor y los siguieron.

Al abrir los ojos, lo que vio, fue a XiChen inconsciente a su lado, mientras el estaba tirado en el piso, con las manos amarradas, con su propio listón morado. Al subir la vista, encontró a un grupo de zombis, que los contemplaban en silencio, le dio miedo si, y mucho, pero el era un Jiang y los enfrentaría de alguna forma.

-Vaya, así que ya despertó la zorra.

-¿Qué?

Y fue sujetado de los cabellos, obligándolo a levantar el rostro.

-Tu.

-Ah, si yo, y sonrió, ahí estaba una chica de cabellos negros, quien aumentó la presión en el agarre de los cabellos del Jiang.

Jiang Cheng, aguanto el dolor, -¿Se puede saber que hice para estar aquí?

-Qué bueno que preguntas- dijo mientras sonreía. –Te atreviste a tocar lo mío- hablo mientras sus ojos se fijaban en XiChen que seguía inconsciente en el suelo. –Tomaste su mano, subieron a la rueda de la fortuna, al tiro al blanco, te consiguió este peluche, que aun en la inconciencia el aun sujetaba. Le sonreías descaradamente, y eso me trajo a tomar acciones. Y con la otra mano le soltó una bofetada en el rostro a Jiang Cheng. – _XiChen-ge_ , _es mío,-_ y le dio otra y otra y otra cachetada en el rostro. Pequeñas lágrimas empezaron a nublar sus ojos.

El ambiente fue interrumpido por el sonido del payaso de la motosierra, activándose, alguien más estaba dentro de la casa. –Ustedes vayan, yo me quedo aquí aclarando cosas-. Cuatro de los zombis, salieron, tardaron en regresar antes de que Mei Lian, sospechara, algo. No dijeron nada, pero mostraron los listones de colores de los que entraron.

La pequeña esperanza de Jiang Cheng se fue a los suelos, al parecer, seguirían ahí dentro atrapados junto a aquella mujer loca, que aseguraba, tal cosa. Un pensamiento llego a él, ¿Y si fuera cierto?, ¿Esos dos andaban en una relación y por eso ella enloqueció de celos? Volteo a ver a XiChen que aún no despertaba, las lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos. –Así que ahora lloras, entrometido- y le volvió a dar otro golpe en su bello rostro. –Eres una cobarde- dijo Jiang Cheng. –Si fueras valiente, yo estaría con las manos desatadas, y seriamos solo tú y yo, pero por lo visto no puedes hacer las cosas sola, necesitas que hagan las cosas por ti-.

-Cállate-

-Cállame-. Y se hizo hacia delante, llevándose a la chica, por la fuerza ejercida, una vez que ella, cayó al piso soltó los cabellos del Jiang-

-Tu!!!!!- Se puso de pie y sacudió el polvo, -pásame el bate- quiero cerrarle la boca a este infeliz-.

Uno de los zombis del círculo, le paso un bate, Jiang Cheng miro el objeto con miedo en los ojos, solo cerro sus ojos esperando el golpe que nunca llego, pero si un peso extra en su cuerpo; junto con un quejido. Al abrir los ojos, vio a XiChen cubriéndolo con su cuerpo, al girarlo, lo vio con una mueca de dolor, el bate, se había roto, justo en el brazo izquierdo de XiChen. La mujer, grito; -Nooooo XiChen-ge, tu eres mi novio, debes defenderme a mí, no a el- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Lo siento mucho Mei Lian, para mí solo fuiste mi compañera de clases, te ayudaba, porque la gente hablaba mal de ti, ahora entiendo que tenían razón-. Escuche todo y ahora sé que no te quiero ver en mi vida nunca más, lastimaste a quien es valioso para mí.

Y de ahí exploto el caos. Los zombis empezaron a luchar entre ellos, otro de los zombis tiro a Mei Lian de un puñetazo limpio. Otro zombi tenía uno de los brazos del payaso de la entrada en sus manos y golpeaba a diestra y siniestra, a su alrededor, Jiang Cheng, solo cubrió con sus brazos la cabeza de XiChen. Después de unos minutos todo acabo. Jiang Cheng no sabía quiénes eran esos zombis, hasta que el zombi que derribo a Mei Lian con el puñetazo, se quitó la máscara; era Wen Qing, con el cabello recogido en un moño. El zombi con el brazo del payaso era Huasiang, así se fueron quitando las máscaras y el grupo de sus amigos salió a flote. Momentos después entraron más zombis con playeras de staff, seguidos de Wei Wuxian y Lan Wangi, quien con teléfono en mano llamaron a la policía.

Mei Lian, negó todo lo acontecido, pero el video grabado, mostraba todo lo dicho y hecho, los zombis falsos, no eran trabajadores de ahí, eran los reclusos que hacía poco se habían escapado en el accidente del traslado, hacia una nueva prisión. La ambulancia llego y revisaron a XiChen, con el diagnostico de su brazo roto. El rostro de Jiang Cheng, estaba lleno de moretones. Pero ambos se recuperarían. La policía se llevó a Mei Lian y a los impostores, y se anunció el final del evento de la cacería. El staff una y otra vez pedía disculpas a todos, ellos, sobre todo a los afectados. Mientras todos ellos estaban ahí, el anuncio de los ganadores se dio; todos los que estaban dentro de la casa de los sustos, ganaron, por sobrevivir y mantener su listón con ellos. Y el anuncio del mejor cazador de zombis fue; la señorita Jiang Yanli, en primer lugar y en segundo lugar el joven Jin Zixuan!!! Aplausos y vítores de la multitud. Wei Wuxian y Jiang Cheng se miraron incrédulos, su dulce hermana mayor, había sido la mejor cazadora de zombis.

MingJue se disculpó, con XiChen por tardar, en la casa de los sustos. –Pero parece que ahora ya tienen algo más sólido-, -conseguiste un esposo, si no me equivoco-.

-¿Y tú Da-ge?- la chica Wen, nunca se alejó de ti. -Ella tiene su lado rudo y eso me gusta-.MingJue se sonrojo. Y empezó a toser, trayendo de inmediato a Wen Qing a su lado. -¿Necesitas que los paramédicos te revisen?-.

-Claro que no.

-Insisto, y lo llevo del brazo hacia los paramédicos.

Fin de mí no tan linda y bella historia de este hermoso, par, pido disculpas por la redacción y por los errores que encuentren. Espero haya sido brevemente de su agrado y hayan pasado un buen Halloween y cuídense mucho.

Pequeño extra.

Al final del evento la limusina de Jin Zixuan, hizo de taxi y se ofreció a llevar a todos a sus casas, pero los ánimos aún estaban altos, así que decidieron descansar juntos en una sola casa; Jin Zixuan ofreció su casa. Les ofreció habitaciones y pijamas para cambiarse, así como duchas, y una cena lista.

XiChen estaba en su habitación, listo para ducharse, contemplando la mantarraya de peluche sobre su cama; cuando la puerta de su recamara se abrió, ahí estaba Jiang Cheng, todavía con la ropa de la calle puesta. -¿Necesitas ayuda para ducharte?- dijo no sonando muy seguro.

-Claro que si Wanyin, pasa.

Jiang Cheng entro y ayudo a desvestirse a XiChen; cerrando los ojos conforme las prendas iban cayendo al piso, con la mirada en el piso, siguió a XiChen dentro del baño y abrió las llaves del agua. XiChen le pidió ayuda para dejar su cabello suelto. Un listón blanco salió del cabello de XiChen y la cortina de cabello cayo. Jiang Cheng miro el listón.

-¿Te gusta?- pregunto XiChen.

-Sí, es bonito y suave.

Te lo regalo, solo tú puedes usarlo de ahora en adelante-. Dijo XiChen y entro a la ducha, pidió ayuda para lavar su cabello y ahí se acercó nuevamente Jiang Cheng, con listón en mano. XiChen aprovechó el momento y jalo a Jiang Cheng dentro de la ducha, -Así es mejor- sonrió –Y no gastamos tanta agua- .

-Ahora si me disculpas, voy a hacer lo que toda la noche he querido hacer-. Y tomo el rostro de Jiang Cheng y comenzó a repartir pequeños besos, en su rostro; primero la nariz, luego las hermosas mejillas que fueron golpeadas, después los bellos parpados, y al final esos labios que quería besar desde mucho tiempo atrás. Fue un beso casto y solo el toque de los labios de ambos, Jiang Cheng elevo la mirada y ahí estaban esos ojos dorados viéndolo con total adoración. Sonrió y regreso el beso, con más ímpetu. Para XiChen fue la señal, se lanzó sobre los labios de su Wanyin, y al probar el sabor se hizo adicto a él. Así estuvieron besándose mientras se bañaban.

-Gracias por no soltarme.

-Nunca te dejare, solo, volvió a repetir. Sé que eres mi destinado, lo supe en la cabina de la ruleta, nunca antes había percibido el olor de alguien más, eres mi omega y yo soy tu alfa- dijo mientras el agua tibia los cubría a ambos.

Ahora sí, es el fin J

**Author's Note:**

> Espero les guste y disculpen los errores.


End file.
